


【巍面巍】酒后乱性

by WioooFi



Category: Guardian（TV） - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 巍面巍 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 09:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WioooFi/pseuds/WioooFi
Summary: 这是澜巍生面背景下的巍面巍





	【巍面巍】酒后乱性

**Author's Note:**

> 这是澜巍生面背景下的巍面巍

有句话说，婚姻是恋爱的坟墓。

婚前同居的那段时间也未尝不会使相爱的两个小情侣一点点消耗掉浪漫，不是因为什么大事，都是日常鸡毛蒜皮的小事。

赵云澜和沈巍两个人好上的事情已经人尽皆知，大家嘴上不说，心里啊，都清楚得很。

特别是大学学生们，大家又不是眼瞎，他们的沈教授上课时经常有个长得同样很帅，还带点痞劲的男人坐在教室后面，从头到尾眼神没从沈教授身上离开过一秒。那绝对是包含着热度的、赤裸裸的注视，沈教授每和他目光对上，都会红了耳尖，挪开视线，再扶一下明明没有下滑的眼镜。

怎么看都是不好意思了吧，对吧，对吧。那些学生私下如此讨论着。

另外，他们两人还是爱情里的典范，据那些一直偷偷注意着他们的学生说：没有一次见两人吵架闹别扭。那个痞帅的男人每天都会面带幸福微笑来借他的沈教授，沈教授虽然会不好意思，但面对他就会始终嘴角含笑，深情回视对方，那深情程度绝对是经过了时间的积淀。为此不少闹矛盾的情侣都会搬出他们的爱情来对峙对方，结果有一半都分手了。

事实上，即使是这样的两人也是会吵架的。

原因其实特别简单，放给别人可能就是秀恩爱了：

赵云澜外出执行任务受了伤，回家后为了不让沈巍担心就掩藏着没有说，直到伤口感染一直好不了被沈巍发现。

“没事没事！小伤，自己会好的，你就别担心了。”

赵云澜推辞道。两人都互为对方心尖的人，沈巍怎么可能看着他带伤继续跑来跑去，赵云澜为了不让沈巍太担心又没有把伤完全给他看，一来二去两个人便吵了起来。

下午快放学时，赵云澜才给沈巍打了通电话，借口有紧急会议要开晚上不回来。

这大概是学生们有生之年终于再次见到沈教授独自走回家吧。

钟表指针指向已经快七点了。

沈巍停下切菜的刀深深叹了口气。没了切菜声，整个房间只剩下了钟表走动的声音，一时间安静得仿佛没了人气。

沈巍不再继续，他走到客厅坐下，摘掉沾了点雾气的眼镜慢慢擦拭，眼睛直勾勾盯着手上动作也不知在想些什么，或许什么都没想，理应晃在耳边的闹腾并没有日常那般响起。

耳际空了，脑袋中也突然空荡荡的。

约莫过了十多分钟，还是一阵丝毫没收力道的敲门声打破了沉寂。

刚开门一身酒气的夜尊就晃着身子闷头撞进来，抱在怀里的两瓶酒“哐”地碰在门上，好在没有碎掉。

“嘿嘿哥…嗝，哥哥……你在啊。”

他迷瞪着一双眼两步一晃跌坐进沙发里，酒瓶往桌子上一摆，两手一伸也不管桌面上有没有就摸索起启瓶器来。沈巍只好无奈按住这醉酒的弟弟，皮肤接触到的却是不正常的热度，但并没过多在意。

“你怎么喝成这样了，罗浮生呢？”

“罗浮生……罗浮生…”，夜尊含糊两句总算是拉回了点酒醉中的神智，“我去美高美找他…那混蛋让我等一会儿然后就，就不见了………嗯。”

“…哥，你看我还给你带回来两瓶酒呢！一起喝。”夜尊小脸上还飘着红，拿起一瓶就往沈巍怀里塞，嘴上嘟嘟囔囔着怎么打不开呢云云，又着急拿回来拧了半天瓶盖，就差一气之下在桌角磕碎了。

沈巍酒量本来就差，放在平常绝对是滴酒不沾。

可现在不是平常，他和赵云澜吵架了。赵云澜一天都没有多找他一次，对于电子设备的不精通更是让他没法联系赵云澜。

也许夜尊凑近时那一股子酒气都让他不再顾虑那么多，回过神来自己已经打开了酒瓶，酒味从瓶口溢出浸染他神经。一口就好。

沈巍将嘴唇轻挨那瓶口上，只抿了一小口，不适应的酒精辣味就由舌尖传开，他果然还是拒绝酒液的。

“好，我都已经喝了，你也快停下我去给你拿醒酒药。”

“等等…！哥哥…你那个不是喝酒…太，太少了”夜尊一把拉住沈巍，他抢回酒瓶给自己猛灌一大口，前倾身不由分说地亲吻住沈巍，在后者诧异下一点点将那酒液渡过去，舌尖还不安分地伸出来舔着沈巍凉薄的嘴唇。

夜尊当然是不清醒的。沈巍这时才发现夜尊何止是双手，整个人都升腾着一股热度烘烤得全身发热泛红，他弟弟的下身正顶着他腿侧，显然起了反应在裤前顶起小帐篷。

而夜尊将那口酒渡去后，又没了能感觉有丝毫降温的东西，他眼底氤氲着雾气，残余酒液由嘴角滑落过下巴，看着他的哥哥就像看着目前唯一能拉住的救命稻草一般，下身逐渐硬到涨疼的感觉终于令他无法忽视，难受得呜咽出来。

“哥哥…刚才就觉得好热，下面也好难受，你帮帮我……帮帮我……”

他隔着裤料用下身一遍遍上下蹭着沈巍腿侧，不时咬下嘴唇，舔舔发干的嘴唇一副难耐模样。

沈巍后知后觉夜尊是被人下了药，可他在这方面实在想不到什么好的解决办法了，他又不可能看着自己弟弟持续难受着。

“夜尊，那……你坐过去，我帮你一下。”

他将夜尊推着坐在后方长沙发，夜尊已经热到手忙脚乱迷糊着解起自己衣服来。沈巍始终带着犹豫的，底裤刚拉下，那神采奕奕支楞着头的小夜尊便一下弹了出来，颜色像本人白皙皮肤那样同样是浅浅的，顶端已经已经开始吐露出被迫分泌的前列腺液，刚刚拉扯下去的底裤前面都是被浸湿的深色痕迹。

沈巍已经有多少年没有见过他弟弟裸露的身体了，两人从小失散，每次相遇就在对峙，直到现在……他不可控制地红了脸。沈巍伸出手握住茎身，滚落的几滴液体完美地使他撸动动作更为顺滑。

“哈啊……”

没出几秒夜尊就颤抖着泻了出来，可他还是热，分明已经是达到高潮下身却依旧高高翘起，几乎是直接跳过了不应期完全没有低头的趋势。

“哥……还是难受…”

夜尊因越演越烈的潮热感觉委屈地几乎要哭了，他伸手搂住沈巍脖子贴近自己，本能晃动腰胯使性器在沈巍掌心磨蹭，呼出的热气如数扑打在沈巍肩颈，每一次喘息都带上了细小吟声。

刚刚那两口酒绝对起了搅乱思绪的作用。被夜尊满身酒气包围着，沈巍鬼使神差地搂住他弟弟的腰压在沙发上，他掌心沾满方才射出的白浊，圈住茎身再次逐渐加速套弄起来。夜尊难受又舒服，眉头一阵皱起一阵舒展，口太干了只想找到什么能凉一凉自己。

他眼中看到了沈巍，哥哥的身体现在肯定是清凉的吧。

两人离得太近，夜尊没多想再次吻住自己的哥哥，果然是自己所想的凉，同时伸出双手解开沈巍本一丝不苟的平展衬衫，露出大片白皙胸膛，与热腾腾的自己不同，沈巍的身体虽然也渐渐被带着升起热度，但依旧清凉了一截。

知道夜尊是因为药物才如此，但弟弟的行为太过亲热，又是在酒精作用下，沈巍也被撩拨地起了反应。

他手上还在帮夜尊解决着下身胀痛，双唇上是舌尖舔舐来的触感，他不自觉张开嘴接受了夜尊寻找湿润和清凉的行为，两兄弟软舌不知何时搅动在一起，不及吞咽的津液沾在唇角又被舔去，互相交换了唾液，交换了吐息，共享着两人周围这些空气 。

这或许是两兄弟这么久一来第一次如此近距离的接触，甚至过了所谓的安全距离。夜尊的裤子不知何时被褪至腿弯，沈巍上身衣物也半挂不挂垂下，裸露胸前大片肌肤，被药物所致陷入情欲的夜尊无意识抚摸。

一吻结束还有一吻，似乎来来回回相互索取对方嘴唇再拥抱一起进行了数次。

罗浮生当时是被洪爷突然叫去有事情安排，没来得及告诉沈夜让他先回。着急赶来后美高美中哪还有一点踪迹，如果不是听到有人坐在吧台边的闲谈，他还真不知道沈夜这傻孩子一直边喝酒边等着他，直到被人偷偷下药骗去外面。

罗浮生情急之下一把揪住那人，若问不出来所以然这个人今天大概不可能走出这美高美。

“我我我……我之后就不知道了，是我那兄弟干的，说看人长得美，但是出去后还被那美人用一种奇怪的黑色魔法打伤了，之后……之后就完全不知道了啊。”

事实证明这个人虽然出了美高美，但他的那个兄弟最后是再也没被人遇到过。

罗浮生回家找不到夜尊便急急忙忙往沈巍家赶，路上碰到了正后悔给沈巍闹脾气，焦急回家的赵云澜。

“罗浮生？你怎么突然来我家啊。”

“我找不到沈夜，我猜他他应该你去找他哥哥了。”

“那一起走。”

赵云澜着急给沈巍道歉，罗浮生着急找到被下药的沈夜，两人脚下生风赶回去，到门口开门时才听到从里面传来了微弱的声音。

…………？？？

打开门一瞬间，他们看到了意想不到的“满房春色”。

酒味弥漫了整个房间，沙发上，半挂着衣服的兄弟两拥抱在一起，不仅手上抚摸着对方，身下也几乎要紧贴住，沙发上还沾染了泄出来的浊液。

“罗浮生！我们把面面交给你你不看好他，现在让他带酒跑回来，不知道我家小巍酒量很差吗？！”

“呵，赵处长，怪我是吧？你看现在的场面下半身全裸的是我家的！”

“不怪你难道还怪我！？”

“你…！”

“行行行咱们先把这两兄弟拉开吧。”

赵云澜和罗浮生急忙上前一人一边把抱在一起的两人分开。

沈巍被酒精和被撩拨起的情欲侵占的大脑突然回归一丝清明，他慌张眨了眨眼看向身后阴沉着脸的赵云澜一时说不出半句话。

“云…云澜……我…”

“行啊沈巍，我这才是第一次晚上没按时回家”，赵云澜近乎咬着牙根说话，别在腰后的手铐撞在桌边哐啷一声给沈巍提了一个很大的醒。赵云澜把沈巍抱起就往自己房间走去，房门随后被大力摔上。

而夜尊的药效才解了一半，此时还沉沉浮浮在连绵不断的情欲中，沈巍一被带走难耐的感觉又渐渐堆积起来。罗浮生看着他的样子突然觉得把那个下药的人剁了都不为过。

“还能忍住吗？”

“唔……嗯？”夜尊怎么还忍得了，转过身用带着雾气湿漉漉的眼睛看向罗浮生。

好吧。

罗浮生四处一看发现还有一间客房，扛起不停乱蹭的夜尊就走了进去。


End file.
